nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Suzume: Getting His Hands Dirty In The Sewer 3/12/16
Participants: ''' Hyuga Suzume '''Title: Getting His Hands Dirty In The Sewers 3/12/16 Jamesgoldc: -After having done a mission and continued on with his day by doing training the Hyuga would be completely drained of enery. His body laid on top of the bed for he didn’t even bother the night before to pull back the covers but simply jumped on it and dozed off. The Hyuga would roll over on the bed, his body faced towards the window as the beam of light was aimed directly at his eye and was ready to surprise him wit ha beam of light the moment Suzume opened his eyes, finally when the Hyuga would decide to wake up his eyelids would open and immediately after this a bright beam of light would shoot straight in his eyes before he raised his forearm to shield his eyes from the light before turning his head from the window. Suzume would grunt be sitting up on in the bed before pushing himself to the edge of the bed before using his arms as leverage before pushing himself off as he landed on the wooden floor. A soft yawn would escape his mouth before he looked at himself noticing that he was already in his attire. A beige upturned collar hoodie, butt pouch, hip pouch, waist pouch, black calf length pants, and black ankle length sandals. The only thing that didn’t happen to be on him was his headband which laid beside his bed on his night table, he would rub his head before noticing that it wasn’t on, the Hyuga would turn towards the night table noticing it laying on it before walking over and picking up before raising his jet brown hair off from covering his eyes before wrapping it tightly on his forehead before knotting it twice to make sure it wouldn’t fall off easily. After this the Hyuga would be in his thoughts and he tried to think of something he could do to pass time since he had nothing to do before deciding to do a mission although he had already done one the day before, he would exit the house, once arriving at the office he would pick a mission before reading the cotent inside before knowing what he was to do. Inside the content it said that Suzume was to take care of rubbish down at the sewers after this the Hyuga would begin searching for the sewer with the paper in hand with the direction to it.- Jamesgoldc: -The Hyuga’s eyes would go back in fourth from the paper to what was infront of him as he tried to search out the sewers so he could truly began the miss ion which was to take out the rubbish that was in the sewers. Finding the sewes was a bit of task for the Hyuga for Kusagakrue was very busy, the roads packed and Suzume trying his best to avoid not being bumped in to by a citizen. The whole time he would have to squeeze in between people to basically avoid any physical contact with another, he searched for about a good fifteen minutes before he remembered that he had the direcitons to the sewer in the content of the misson. The Hyuga would look over the paper one more time before heading towards the ally where he would find the lid that led down to the sewers, his han would lift the lid up as the fumes would go to the Hyuga’s nose as he would try and cover his mouth with his free hand before looking down as it was completely black below.- Jamesgoldc: -Suzume would notice the pair of bars that led down to the sewers as he would slide into the whole as he would fall down, while airborn he would luckly grab on to a bar with a single hand before grabbing the rest of it with his other hand, his leg hitting the right side of the small hole, he would climb down before noticing about a good two feet away from the floor of the sewers before jumping off. Once he could feel the dirt water go into his shoes, but he didn’t bother knowing full well that it was expected having decided to take on a mission that dealt with being inside a sewer. He would turn to his side as he would notice three bags laying on the floor thinking to himself how lucky that it was some down there and how he would have had to gone back up and found some before returning. The Hyuga would pick up one of the three bags before he began to take care of the rubbish.- Jamesgoldc: -The Genin would work non-stop cleaning the rubbish, in order to get done with the mission as fast as possible. But not only this to just get out the sewer even quicker for the Hyuga didn’t know how much more of the stinky smell he could stand. But one thing for sure was that he didn’t plan on taking on a mission like the sewers any time soon. One bag out of the three we’re already filled, as he was working on filling up his second bag he would hear a noise, a call, that sounded as if it was coming from some type of animal. Suzume would shrug towards the sound and continue on with his work doing his best not to let it mess up his process of getting the mission done as fast as possible, before hearing it once more. Again the Hyuga would ignore it and go back to doing his work before hearing the sound a third time, this time it sounded the loudest out of all the noises that had been made. With that being said the noise would continue and with that the Hyuga would follow the noise, he would see a shadow on the wall but was not certain what it was and turned the coner. When he turned Suzume would freeze as he kept his eyes glued on the nest that contained a family of rats inside.- Jamesgoldc: -A single head would pop up from the nest as it appeared to be a baby rat, its eyes glued to the character before him which was Suzume. The Hyuga’s eyes meeting with the baby rat as it head ducked down a bit, it would rub the two largest rats in the nest which appeared to be the parents, they would turn before facing the Genin as the two starred him down, the baby rat would duck his head completely down, after this Suzume would raise his eyes to fact the parent, in this action Hyuga would begin to think as to what he should do with the family of rats. Thinking if he should go on and kill them since they could manifest or just nip it in the bud by killing off the entire family before it got out of hand. It only took a moment for him to answer the question before deciding that he would leave them alone due to the fact that he was not told to kill a nest of rats but to simply clean the sewers of the rubbish that was there, the Hyuga figured if they wanted to kill the rats it would be there problem and with that Suzume would leave them be before getting back to where he was before to pick up where he left off with taking out the rubbish.- Jamesgoldc: -Once Suzume had gotten back to working on getting rid of the rubbish in the sewer, it didn’t take much longer until he had finally completed filled up the second bag of rubbish. After this the Hyuga would walk back to wear the bags were and threw the second bag with the first bag before reaching for the third one and going back towards the rubbish to wrap up the mission. He would continue with cleaning the rubbish, probably taking him about a good twenty minutes before he had finished filling up his third bag and basically completing the mission. All that was left to do now was to throw the bags of trash away and turn in the mission. The Hyuga would head back with his third bag of trash before heading up the bars until he made it out side, throwing the trash away in the dumpster before heading back two more times for the other two due to the sewer hole not being very wide. AfTER This Suzume would close the lid on the sewers before leaving the sewers, onto the busy streets, and towards the office. Once reaching the office he would turn in his mission before receiving his mission, once he received his mission the Hyuga would go home to get a bite to eat then out to the training yard to do some more training in the gentle fist style.- End Results: * Suzume goes in the sewers to take out rubbish. * Mission Complete